The Future You Didn't Expect
by AlexDN
Summary: "Tali is Ziva's daughter... and your daughter, Tony." How is Tony going to face a future that he didn't expect? My way to right a (imo insulting and nauseating) SF, and MW/Tony's goodbye to the show, that didn't make any sense for all people who know and love the real NCIS. NOT FOR ZIVA/TIVA FANS. I've been warned, so do not whine and/or complain. Thank you. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

NB: I don't own anything of NCIS :(

I'm so disappointed in what they wrote for Tony's last episode-NCIS is over for me. I'm done!  
I was hoping for a real DiNozzo episode but what we got was just a very unbelievable and nauseating Tiva soap-opera where nothing made sense and everything contradicted everything the writers told us over the last 13 years.

This is my version of Tony's goodbye. It starts after Tony's talk with Orli in NCIS conference room.

If you're a Ziva and/or Tiva fan DO NOT READ. You've been warned so you do not start whining and complaining.

Note: my Tali looks like the child on the show, but has Tony's smile and green eyes and Ziva's nose and curly black hair.

 _ **"The Future You Didn't Expect"**_

 _Chapter 1._

 _"Actually, I'm here for a much more important reason. Something far more personal... Bring in Tali."_

 _"Wasn't that Ziva's sister?"_

 _"Her namesake"_

 _"Who's namesake?"_

 _"Tali is Ziva's daughter... and your daughter Tony."_

 **##########**

 _"Poor Tali. She cried throughout the flight and during more in the last day than the most people do in their lifetime."_

 _"Does she even know? I mean, does she understand?"_

 _"All she knows is that her mother has gone away. Ziva assured me that you were the only biological possibility, in case you were wondering."_

 _"I wasn't but... if she had any doubts that would explain why she didn't tell me."_

 _"No doubts. She's the image of her mother but the eyes are all you Tony."_

 _"If I knew she was pregnant, I... I would be there in a second."_

 _"This is precisely why she didn't tell you. She didn't want to destroy your life any more than she already had."_

 _"That's not her decision to make."_

 _"_ _You know better than anyone how fiercely independent Ziva was. She did not need a man to complete her. She was quite comfortable and confident on raising Tali on her own."_

 _"Without ever telling me."_

 _"Actually, she came to regret that decision as Tali grew, but she struggled with how to break the news. She... she knew you would be piss."_

 _"Then she never knew me at all."_

 **##########**

Tony was standing in Vance's office with Gibbs, Orli and Tali who was still sleeping in her stroller.

The Directors of NCIS and Mossad were talking about Kort and the best way to find him.

Tony was sitting next to his daughter, looking at her and trying to learn every detail of her little face. She had her mother's nose and curly black hair but, as he had noticed earlier, her eyes and smile were his.

On the other side of the room, Gibbs was observing his SFA. Tony looked so lost and angry at the same time. The team leader knew that soon his SiC would explode, but that right now he was struggling to keep his emotions under control for his little girl's sake.

 _"Family and job... two different cups... and if I couldn't fill both, that was my problem. What if I can now?"_

These words echoed in Gibbs mind and he smiled slightly. A daughter was the last thing Tony had wanted at this moment of his life, but the Senior Agent already knew that DiNozzo would be a perfect dad because he had so much love to give but, until that point, had no one to receive it.

All of sudden, Tali woke up, crying. They all jumped, ready to comfort her, but it was Tony who instinctively took her in his strong arms and cuddled her.

 _That's it, Tony_. Gibbs thought, listening to his SFA's sweet whisper, feeling his heart aching as he remembered all the nights he had spent comforting Kelly.

"No, Tali... shhhhh... you're safe... don't worry little one. Daddy is here and everything is gonna be okay," Tony was whispering to his child who was clinging to his neck for dear life and wetting the collar of his shirt with her tears.

The new dad briefly looked at Gibbs and he noticed his boss' soft smile and nod of approval.

Tony frowned, not understanding Gibbs' proud attire, and this made the older man uncomfortable.

The Team Leader's behavior had been very wavering since their return from Iraq to the point that, more than once, Tony had had the feeling that Gibbs couldn't stand to be in the same room with him. In some cases, Gibbs had even doubted him on the job. So why now did he look like a proud father?

DiNozzo decided to archive those thoughts for later. Now he had more important things to think about. His daughter, who was finally calming down and was now inhaling his smell and nestling her face deeper into his neck, was his only priority.

He took a deep breath. "Please, excuse us. But I don't think this is the best place for a child." He walked to the stroller, put the go-bag on it and, carrying Tali, he guided it towards the door. "So I'm going to take my little girl home," he announced.

Gibbs hurried to open the door for him and murmured, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Don't bother, Gibbs," Tony said very seriously. "I have everything under control and my dad is home if I need help. Besides, you've a job to do."

Gibbs looked at him shocked, but Tony ignored him and turned to his daughter. "Come on, Tali. Before going home, I want you to meet two weird amazing men. Okay?" He made a face that made her laugh.

"Okay, let's go ladybug," Tony rubbed his nose against Tali's and she giggled, delighted.

Gibbs closed the door behind Tony and turned towards Orli and Vance.

"Her first smiles and laughs since she was saved from the house," the woman said sotto voce with tears in her eyes.

"Never thought I'd say it, but Agent DiNozzo's going to be a very good dad," Vance added.

Gibbs stayed silent, pondering Tony's words and reaction.

TBC

* * *

Review, please. Thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

NB: I don't own anything of NCIS :(

Thank you all for all reviews, alert and favorite. Love you!

Thank you so much to my amazing BR, USA123! :D

 _ **"The Future You Didn't Expect"**_

 _Chapter 2._

Tony sat on a bench in the yard in front of the main entrance to the NCIS Building with little Tali on his lap. She had finally calmed down and was now looking around curiously and pointing to the river not far from them.

"Do you wanna see the river?" Tony asked with a smile that quickly into a frown when she looked at him with a puzzled look. "Tali, do you understand what I'm saying?"

This time it was Tali's time to frown.

 _Oh, God! She doesn't speak English!_ Tony rolled his eyes. _Well, I'm not surprised since Ziva still spoke bad English after so many years in_ _States_. Tony looked down at his daughter and smiled reassuringly.

"I hope you're better at learning languages than your mother," he chuckled and rested his mouth against her soft curly hair.

"But we need to figure out a way to communicate, right?" He smiled at her and she rewarded him with a bright grin. "At least you like me," he sighed in relief.

"So," Tony took a deep breath. "I speak Italian, Spanish and a bit of French. McGee speaks a bit of German and Bishop speaks Arabic. Gibbs speaks Russian. Palmer speaks a bit of German," Tony pondered. "Maybe Ducky..." he wondered and, at that exact moment, the man in question arrived with his assistant in tow.

"Anthony, my dear lad," Ducky greeted the SFA, a little breathless. "We left Autopsy as soon as you called us, but Agent Gomez needed some information on the victim of his case."

"Is this Tali?" Jimmy asked, crouching down in front of the little girl. "Hi, little one," he said with a sweet smile.

"I don't think she speaks English," Tony informed his friend then looked up at Ducky.

"Does she speak Hebrew only?" the ME asked as he sat down next to Tony.

"I think she understands a bit of English, but doesn't speak it," the younger man sadly explained.

"Oh dear," Ducky sighed.

"I only know a few words in Hebrew," Tony continued.

"What words?" asked Palmer as he tickled Tali's belly and made her laugh. "She's ticklish like you," he grinned.

"I know 'Aht lo leh-vahd'?" Tony answered as he laughed at Tali's giggles. "That means 'you're not alone'. Then I know 'Nisiya Tova' that means 'have a good trip'," Tony continued.

Tali had stopped playing with Palmer and now she was looking up at Tony.

"And 'Aba', that means..."

"Aba!" his little girl exclaimed.

"Yes, Aba that means daddy and..." Tony looked down at her.

"Aba!" she exclaimed again.

"Tali," Ducky called her softly and made her turn. "This is Aba," he pointed to Tony. Then he touched Tony's shoulder and repeated, "Aba," and nodded.

The little girl tilted her head, studied Tony for a few seconds. "Aba?" she asked with such a hopeful look that all men's heart broke.

Tony nodded. "Yes, Tali. I'm Aba," he choked out.

A wide sweet smile graced Tali's face as she threw her arms around Tony's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

Tony squeezed her in his strong arms and closed his eyes. "Aba loves you, Tali," he whispered as he opened his eyes and looked at Ducky and Jimmy who were softly smiling to him with unshed tears in their eyes.

 **##########**

"Abby! What are you doing here?!" Gibbs barked as he entered the bullpen and scared the lab tech, McGee, Bishop and MI6 Agent Reeves.

"Gibbs!" she jumped. "I heard about the news," she exclaimed as she bounced on the balls of her feet. "Tony has a daughter and it's also Ziva's kid. Where are they?!" she asked excitedly, looking around, the quick motion making her pigtails dance in the air.

"Tony took Tali home and you have a job to do," Gibbs growled. "Did you all forget we're still looking for Trent Kort?" he raised his voice and looked at all people in the bullpen.

"Gibbs," Abby said softly, on the verge of tears. "I just..." she swallowed hard.

"Go back to your lab and find something concrete, Abby," he ordered her as he left the bullpen and walked towards the stairs.

"What just happened?" Bishop asked and saw McGee shaking his head in disbelief.

"Is he always so...so..." Clayton Reeves couldn't find a polite word to describe Gibbs' attitude.

"He's hard on us but never rude," Tim answered. He stood up and went to Abby who was still staring in the direction Gibbs had taken.

Her green eyes were filled with tears and she looked paler than usual. "Abby," McGee whispered as he put a hand on her shoulder.

She slowly turned to him and only in that moment did they all realized how Gibbs' attitude had hurt her.

"Come with me," Tim gently guided her towards the elevator in the back of the building.

"If someone is looking for us, we're in the lab," he told Ellie who nodded.

"Do I want to know?" Clayton asked as he stopped in front of Ellie's desk.

"Something bad must have happened in the Director office," she replied before getting back to her job.

Or at least, this is what she was planning to do, but their boss's reaction to Abby's curiosity had been too much even for Gibbs, 'the second B for bastard'.

 **#########**

Ducky watched Tony and Tali interact for another moment before speaking up, "Anthony...I...well, we…" Ducky shifted his weight uncomfortably then turned to Palmer.

"Tony," Jimmy began. "Dr. Mallard and I were wondering if you..."

"If you're sure that this little angel is yours," Ducky finished.

Tony took a deep breath as he put Tali down so she could walk around on the small lawn in front of NCIS building.

"The Mossad Director assured me that Ziva told her I'm the only option," Tony replied, looking at Tali who was now picking up a daisy and smelling it.

"Did you believe her?"

"Mr. Palmer!" the ME scolded him.

"No, Ducky. Jimmy's right." Tony cut him off. "At first I believed her, but now…" He exhaled loudly then stood up and began pacing nervously. "Now I don't know. I mean, she does look like me but that might just be weird genetics, you know? All I know is that Orli brought her here and I'm supposed to take care of her, like I knew about her existence this whole time, and, am I supposed to love her? I mean, she's probably mine, right, so I should, but I don't think I do quite yet. I feel the strong need to protect her but I wouldn't say that's love. Is that wrong? I feel like that's wrong." By this point, he was starting to hyperventilate.

Both doctors stood up and pushed Tony down on the bench. They made him bend forward and put his head between his knees.

"Deep breathes, Anthony," the EM coached him calmly. "Deep breath in. Hold it. 1...2...3...Let it go."

"Good," Jimmy encouraged him. "Slow deep breaths, Tony. In and out."

Meanwhile, little Tali had stopped playing and was now standing in front of Tony with a very serious frown.

"Okay," Jimmy sighed. "Your breathing is slowing down. Now lean against the backrest and keep breathing slowly."

Tony did as his friend had told him. He leaned back with his eyes closed and took some deep breaths.

"Aba," Tali said softly.

Her voice was so small and trembling that Tony was sure she was going to burst into a desperate cry soon. Instead, the little girl surprised him. She stood between his legs and, when he leaned forward, she took his face in her small hands and leaned her forehead against his. Then, Tali kissed his cheek and he kissed the tip of her nose.

After a moment, she let Tony's face go and showed him the little flower she was holding.

"For me?" asked Tony and little Tali just nodded. "Thank you," he breathed as he took her in his arms and they cuddled with their eyes closed.

 **##########**

Gibbs had just left NCIS building hunting for a very strong cup of coffee, when he noticed Ducky, Palmer and Tony in the Yard. Tony was holding Tali in his arms and cuddling her.

His heart ached 'cause he really wanted to be part of that scene, but he knew Tony wouldn't like it, judging by how cold his SFA had been in Vance's office.

So he stood there, watching that sweet moment and hoping he would have the chance to talk to Tony and solve whatever had happened between them.

 **##########**

Still holding Tali in his arms, Tony opened his eyes and saw Gibbs at the HQ building door.

Even from afar you could see Gibbs' frown and Tony felt sorry for being so cold with his bos but he couldn't help it. His relationship with Gibbs had been the most important and strongest of his adult life, after his mom's death. For many years, they had been the other one's only family, but then, all of the sudden, Gibbs had changed without any good reason and when Tony had reached out to him and trying to understand what was happening, his mentor at first had been cold and dismissive then he had started to act as if nothing had happened.

Now, after Orli had told them about Ziva's death and she had hit him with the news of being a father, Gibbs had offered Tony his help, but the younger man had felt that he had made that offer more out of habit than real affection or desire to help him.

They looked at each other for a long moment but none of them had the will to look away.  
It wasn't long though before Tali got restless, forcing Tony into action, so he stood up and put Tali in her stroller, Gibbs walked away.

 **##########**

"You should ask Abby to run a DNA test, Tony?" Palmer's question brought him back to reality.

"Yeah," Tony replied absently.

Ducky and Jimmy looked each other with a knowing look.

"Anthony," Ducky tried. "The DNA test is important."

"Yes, Ducky. I know," Tony sighed as he turned to the doc. Then he looked down at Tali and added, "But... what am I going to do if she's not my daughter?"

He stared at both of his friends. "I told her I'm her daddy, but if she's not my baby what am I supposed to do? Send her back to Israel and leave her there alone?" he sniffled.

"She's alone in the world," he whispered, looking back to the little girl who was playing with a stuffed animal unaware of what the adults were talking about. "I know that feeling too well and I don't want Tali to live it as well."

"One step at time, my dear lad," Ducky said encouragingly as he squeezed Tony's shoulder.

"Let's go see Abby." With that, Palmer gently guided Tony, who was pushing the stroller, towards the lab.

TBC

* * *

Ready for Abby meeting Tali and her talk with Tony?  
CU in the next chapter and, please, review. Thank you :D


	3. Chapter 3

NB: I don't own anything of NCIS :(

Thank you all for all reviews, alert and favorite. Love you!

Thank you so much to my amazing BR, USA123! :D

 _ **"The Future You Didn't Expect"**_

 _Chapter 3._

When Tony, Tali, Ducky and Palmer entered the lab they were welcomed by Abby's loud music.

At first Tali looked up at Tony a bit confused, but then the rhythm took over and she started dancing and giggling, which made all adults laugh so loud that Abby heard them over the noise.

As soon as she Abby turned, the lab tech was on her knees in front of Tali who jumped back scared and hid behind Tony's leg.

"No worries, Tali," Tony crouched down next to her, rubbing her back. "This is Abby and she's very happy to meet you."

The little girl gave Tony a doubtful look and leaned on his shoulder.

"A softer approach would be advisable, Abigail," Ducky gently scolded her and made her blush.

"Yeah... sorry... I mean... I wanted... I'm just so happy to meet her and..." she looked around the lab. "Wait!" she jumped up, scaring Tali a bit more.

All three men rolled their eyes.

"She will never learn," Ducky sighed, grinning softly.

Abby came back holding Bert in her hands and slowly crouched down in front of the little girl. "This is Bert the Hippo. Wanna hold him?" she gently asked.

"Abs, I don't think she understands everything we say. I'm afraid she knows only a few words of English," Tony warned his friend.

"Oh," the young woman softly exclaimed, a bit disappointed.

Meanwhile little Tali was staring at the stuffed animal with curiosity. She really wanted to hold it but she didn't know if she could trust that weird woman in front of her.

Abby rewarded the little girl with a sweet smile. "Ready, Tali?" she winked and, all of sudden, Bert farted.

They all looked at Tali, who was trying not to laugh with her might, but when Abby squeezed the hippo again and that noise came forth, the little girl lost her battle and let go a very amused laugh.

Tali immediately left Tony's side and went to Abby who gave her Bert and explained her how to squeeze it.

In a few seconds the lab was filled with happy laughs and Bert's noise.

"More?" asked Tony.

"Mo-?" Tali squealed, clapping her hands.

"Tali," Palmer called to her. "Do you like this little doll?" he asked, showing her the Goth doll Abby had on her desk.

The young man sat down on the floor and Ducky on a stool so, while they entertain the little girl, Tony and Abby could talk in private.

"She's so sweet," Abby whispered, looking at her. Then she turned to Tony and frowned, "You don't look so happy, Tony. Why?"

"May we talk in private, Abs?" he asked as he led her to her office.

* * *

As soon as they entered, he closed the door.

"What do you need?" she asked immediately.

"DNA test," he replied without preamble.

"Why?" she dropped into her chair as Tony's eyes widened.

"Why?! Are you kidding?!" he asked, surprised by her question. "I need to know if she's my daughter or not."

"Don't you believe Ziva?" Abby asked, surprised as well.

"Don't you think I need to be sure?" Tony was more and more surprised by Abby's continued line of questioning.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"No?!" Tony was shocked.

"I know how much Ziva really loved you. And I need to know that you know that too."

"'Ya know that, Abs?!" he took two steps towards her desk. "And how did you know it? When did you get this great revelation, huh?" Tony sarcastically asked.

"She told me."

"She told you," Tony mumbled. "When? When she was still working here? I don't think so!"

"After she left," Abby whispered.

"Before or after you told me to forget about her and move on, even though I told you I missed my friend? Did Ziva tell you to tell me those things?!" Tony was angry beyond any limits now.

"She didn't want..."

"WHAT?!" Tony shouted. "To ruin my life or... or take part of the responsibility for what we had done?!"

"What do you mean?"

"We were careful, I don't know how she…Tali…happened".

"So you thought she was on the pill?"

"Da*n straight" he exclaimed, mentally cursing himself for disregarding one of Gibbs' rule. Never assume, double check.

"Are you saying that she tricked you?"

"Yes... No... I don't know," Tony took a deep breath. "You said she loved me, so who knows? She knew she wouldn't come back to DC and maybe she wanted 'something' of me to keep with her forever." He shook his head. "After all, she had no intention of telling me about Tali," he added angrily. "That night we were both really upset and..." he turned and walked towards the glass window. "We ended up in bed and...I still don't know why."

"Because you loved each other," Abby tried but saw Tony shake his head. "No?" she asked, sounding sad.

"No," Tony sighed. "Sorry to disappoint you, Abs," he turned to her. "I was not in love with Ziva...and definitely not in love in the way a man should love the mother of his children."

"Oh," Abby nodded. "So Tali is..."

Tony just nodded and turned to look at the little girl who was having fun with Jimmy and Ducky. "But I'll take care of her whether she's my daughter or not. I can't leave her alone," he softly smiled.

"So why do you want a DNA test?"

"Because I need to know it and you never know what will happen in the future." He rubbed the nape of the neck distractedly. "Maybe she'll have a health issue and will need a relative's blood, bone marrow, kidney. Who knows..." he whispered.

Abby slowly stood up and walked over to Tony, who was standing at the glass door. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're a good man, Anthony DiNozzo...and Tali's lucky to have you as her daddy."

"'Ya think?"

She nodded.

"I don't know if I'll be able to be a good dad... a single dad," he rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling so tired.

"You won't be alone. You'll never be, Tony," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

After the DNA test, it was time for Tony and Tali to go home and tell Senior about the news.

* * *

"Let's hope your grandpa won't have heart attack when we'll tell him about you," Tony joked as he entered in his building, carrying Tali in his arms.

Just before unlocking the door to his apartment, he whispered, "Maybe this news will finally make him grow up and mature."

He opened the door.

"Junior? Is it you? I'm..." Senior entered the living room wearing an apron but stopped abruptly. "Who's this beautiful little one?" he smiled.

"Dad, she is..."

"She looks a lot like you when you were two," he smiled and lightly touched her nose.

"Exactly," Tony said, uncomfortable. "Dad, I...she...I mean..."

Senior stared at his stuttering son in surprise 'till realization hit. "She's your daughter," he stated and saw Tony nod.

The older man looked back and forth between his son and Tali, who seemed to understand that something weird was happening, because she was very quiet and shy.

"So she's my granddaughter."

Tony nodded again.

"So I'm a grandpa."

Another nod from his son.

A wide sweet smile graced the white-haired man's face and Tony let out a relieved sigh.

TBC

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think about this new chapter. Thank you :)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything of NCIS :(

\- Thank you to all of you, my dear readers and followers!

\- Thank you so much to my amazing BR usa123 :)

 _ **"The Future You Didn't Expect"**_

 _Chapter 4_

Tony and Tali were playing in his living room while Senior was cooking in the kitchen.

The older man was so excited to be a grandpa that he couldn't stop talking and making plans for his granddaughter's future.

Tony listened to him and smiled, hoping his father would really do all the things he was blabbering about.

The new dad was pleased to notice that his daughter was at ease with him, even though he found it a bit weird since the little girl had been left in total strangers' hands by the only person she knew. And all of this after Tali had been saved from a fire and had lost her mom.

 _She's calm and happy with me. She doesn't understand me, but it seems she trusts me._

 _There's something hinky here._

"Junior," Senior called from the kitchen. "Supper is ready," he announced as he stopped in front of Tony and Tali who were playing with her favorite stuff animal on the sofa. "I cooked something special for my precious granddaughter." Smiling widely, he tickled her tummy and made her giggle.

Tony got up grinning as well and opened Tali's go-bag looking for a bib, but first he found a scarf that he thought had belonged to Ziva.

A framed photo fell from the bag and all three of them stared at it.

"Ima. Aba," Tali pointed to the two people in the pic and smiled at Tony.

"Anthony?" Senior looked at his son.

"Mom and dad in Hebrew," Tony explained frowing.

"So, she knows who you are."

"Ziva must have told her about me and used this photo to show her my face," Tony mumbled as he picked the photo up and shivered slightly.

Tony stared at the picture in his hands.

"Is that bad?" Senior touched his son's arm, concerned and after not getting any answer, he added, "What's going on, Junior?"

"It doesn't make any sense," Tony shook his head.

"What?" Senior asked, more and more confused.

"This picture was taken in Paris. I recognize the Vespa and our clothes, but I was the only one with a camera and we didn't ask anyone to take a photo of us."

"So?"

"So," Tony took a deep breath to control his growing anger. "Someone was tailing us and, since Ziva had this photo, it means that Mossad was following us everywhere."

"Oh, my God," his father whispered. "Why?"

"Because...because...I don't know!" Tony shouted, scaring Tali who sniffled and looked up at him in fear.

Tony silently cursed himself. He took another deep breath and smiled one of his best fake smiles. He didn't want to make Tali think that she had done something wrong.

He took the little girl in his arms and cuddled her, whispering apologies and sweet words as he brought her to the kitchen where Senior had already set the table, including the highchair the older man had bought that afternoon.

* * *

Gibbs was still in the bullpen, but working was his last thought.

He couldn't erase Tony's cold attitude from his mind. Gibbs knew that, after Luke had shot him, he hadn't been his real self but he thought Tony would understand—Tony always understood his teammates' behavior and never complained; he was strong and never let anything affect him; Tony was always ready to forgive, forget and move on.

 _After all, why should Tony be upset? He wasn't the one who got shot._

 _Now we are all back to work and DiNozzo doesn't have anything to complain about._

 _Da*n! He even has a daughter!_

Gibbs felt a twinge in his heart and a hint of jealousy that quickly grew into a burst of anger.

He punched his desk so hard that the pen holder fell, spraying pens all over the floor.

"Anger is not good for your health, Jethro. You should take better care of your heart," Ducky's calm voice made him turn.

"I'm perfectly fine," he retorted angrily.

"Oh, I do not doubt that. Your knee is healing perfectly, but what about your heart?" the older man raised his eyebrows as he stopped in front of Gibbs' desk.

"Taft said that my heart is perfect," Gibbs replied.

"I was not talking about the organ," Ducky smiled softly. "I was talking about your feelings, Jethro."

Gibbs frowned and slowly stood up, but the ME was not impressed by the Team Leader's posture. "Your heart is bleeding. I saw you this morning while Mr. Palmer and I were with Anthony and dear Tali."

Gibbs averted his eyes.

"You cannot hide from me. I have known you for decades and Anthony's coldness hurt you more than a punch to the face."

"I don't understand," Gibbs sighed and sat down.

"Anthony has been by your side for more than ten years. As you both used to say, he has always had your six. He has always accepted all of your head slaps and mean jokes without blinking. He had saved your life more than once, but after you came back from Iraq where that young boy almost killed you, you've started treating Anthony—your SFA, your friend—as a stranger and an idiot."

"That's not true!"

"Do you blame him for that young boy shooting you?" Ducky continued as if Gibbs hadn't said anything.

"NO!" Gibbs exploded.

"So why did you treat him so coldly?" Ducky asked calmly.

"I..."

"Yes?"

Gibbs walked over to the window and stared out over some clouds high in sky, "I don't want him to lose everything for this job."

Ducky, who had followed him across the bullpen, now laid a hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "After you lost your family, this job became your life. Any woman who fell in love with you, had to fight against your past and your job," Ducky began and Gibbs nodded. "When you got shot, you realized that all you had in your life now, after your father left this heart, is this job and—"

"And Tony's making my same mistakes. He's lost the love of his life because of this job and it seems he doesn't have so many friends." Gibbs looked at his older friend. "Tony was ready to leave this office years ago, but he stayed and now—"

"He is stuck here. Anthony feels he has to stay and be your SiC until you retire, but he also wants to leave and build his own life and career…Ah!" Ducky's hand tightened on Gibbs' shoulder. "So you are pushing him away."

Gibbs nodded.

"Anthony doesn't need your seeming indifference. He needs you, Jethro."

"'Ya think, Duck?"

The older man nodded. "This will be one of the most difficult parts of Anthony's life and he needs you, your strength and your advice. Anthony needs to know how you really feel about him."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Jethro. For once you need to talk. You need to tell your lad how you feel and why you pushed him away. Anthony needs you," Ducky added and squeezed his friend's shoulder before he left the office.

The MCRT Leader looked at the moon high in the sky and nodded.

He took the cell out of his pocket and pushed #1.

"DiNozzo," he heard on the other side of the line.

"I need to talk to you," Gibbs said in his usual gruff tone.

"Gibbs, I..."

"Tony, please," the older man whispered.

* * *

When his cell rang, supper had just ended and Tony was sitting on the floor playing with Tali. They were having so much fun and he didn't want to interrupt that harmony.

At first he didn't answer, but he still was an Agent and they were still looking for Ziva's assassin, so his sense of duty kicked in and he had reluctantly accepted the call without checking the caller ID.

"DiNozzo."

"I need to talk to you," he heard Gibbs' surly voice.

 _Great! The last person I want to talk to!_ Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed at his eyes. "Gibbs, I..."

"Tony, please." To Tony's ear Gibbs' voice seemed sad and even defeated.

 _Please? Gibbs said 'please'?_

"Okay. I'll meet you at your home in an hour," Tony said so he'd have more time to play with Tali before putting her to sleep.

TBC

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter.

Please, review and tell me what you think.

Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

NB I don't own anything of NCIS :(

\- I really want to thank everyone who likes this story and leaves review. Your support is very important for writers. Grazie!

\- A special thanks to my BR usa123. You're advice are so precious! You're so patient and nice to me :)

 ** _"The Future You Didn't Expect"_**

 _Chapter 5._

Tony couldn't believe he felt nervous entering Gibbs' house.

He couldn't believe that he had felt so comfortable in this house in the past. It'd been his safe haven, his home when he felt alone or something bothered him.

Gibbs' basement had been his refuge and his boss had been his best friend, his mentor, his role-model and, in the first years at NCIS, even a sort-of father figure.

Now, all of that seemed gone and Tony didn't know why. He didn't know what had happened or if he'd done something wrong, though he'd thought about it over and over again.

Tony would give everything he had to have the old Gibbs back. To have him by his side, ready to give advice and to comfort in his weird but effective way.

Where was that Gibbs? What had happened to them? What had happened to their special bond?

The house was dark except for a faint light from the fireplace in the living room.

He walked in to find Gibbs sitting on his battered couch, his eyes unreadable, and Tony felt nervous as he'd never felt before in his Boss' presence.

"No basement?" Tony asked with a fake chuckle. He felt forced to lighten the atmosphere and hated himself for it.

Gibbs didn't answer and kept staring at him, his face completely expressionless.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Tony asked again, but got no answer. He felt a deep rage building in his abdomen and added, "Listen, Gibbs. If you made me come here to just stare and give me the silent treatment, I'm going to leave STAT."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed.

"Okay. Bye, Gibbs. Don't do this again." Tony turned and headed towards the door, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

Tony raised his eyes and looked straight into Gibbs'. The older man's breath was heavy but his eyes were hard, like two chips of ice.

Tony couldn't understand what his Boss was thinking: was he angry? Desperate? Both?

One thing was for sure, Gibbs' grip on Tony's arm was becoming more and more painful by the minute.

Tony winced and saw Gibbs frown as he finally realized he was hurting him.

Gibbs let Tony's arm go, turned then walked to the fireplace where he gripped the mantel and stared at the flames.

Tony didn't move. He didn't know what to do since he hadn't expected that reaction from his Boss. DiNozzo had been ready for Gibbs' anger, but not for this.

What was happening?

Stay or leave?

"Gibbs, are you okay?" Tony finally asked.

The older man just took a deep breath and didn't answer.

The whole situation was becoming more and more awkward. It didn't make any sense and it really bothered Tony.

"Gibbs?" he questioned as he walked over to his Boss and touched his arm. Gibbs was trembling. "Are you okay?"

Gibbs turned and looked at Tony, who was shocked to see tears in his Boss' blue eyes.

But there was more; Tony also recognized anger and pain in those eyes too.

"Do you want me to leave?" Tony asked and Gibbs nodded. "Are you sure?" he clarified, because, honestly, now he was worried about his boss.

Gibbs nodded again.

"Okay." Tony nodded and headed towards the door.

He had only taken three steps when he heard Gibbs whisper, "Stay."

They were standing one in front the other now, both hearts strongly beating in their chests.

"I... I'm..." Gibbs choked out.

"Say it," Tony whispered.

"I'm sorry, Tony," Gibbs said, barely audible.

Tony took a deep breath as tears filled his eyes. How long had he waited for those three words?

"Why?" was all Tony was able to say before a lump closed his throat.

"Because it's not too late to save you."

Tony frowned. Of all the answers he expected from his boss, this was the one he had never thought about.

"I don't want you to be me."

Tony raised his eyebrows and saw Gibbs take a few steps towards him.

"I didn't want you to end up with only your job in your life."

"And so you decided to treat me like an idiot or a burden?" Tony felt the anger coming back.

"You deserve more and I—"

"I deserved your respect!" Tony's voice rose to a shout. "I know you blame me 'cause Jenny died and I didn't get Ziva back from Israel! Hell! It seems you blame me for anything bad that happens in your life!"

"No," Gibbs was shocked by Tony's words.

"No?! Really?"

"I—" Gibbs tried but Tony was like a river in flood.

"What about Rivkin?!"

"Rivkin?" Gibbs' eyes widened.

"Come on, Gibbs! Don't look so surprised! Contrary to what you think, I'm not that stupid! Do you think I didn't sense the doubt in your voice when I told you what had happened at Ziva's place?"

Gibbs lowered his eyes and sighed. Tony was right. He had doubted Tony for a very brief moment because...

"I had hurt your Ziva," Tony shocked him by completing his thoughts. "And I'm sure you now blame me for getting her pregnant," he added.

"Well, she was there too," Gibbs observed.

Tony walked over to the fireplace then turned to face his boss. "'Ya know what? I blame myself 'cause... 'cause... I..." He slammed his hand against the mantel.

"Tony." Gibbs was by his side in an instant. "Are you hurt?" he checked Tony's hand.

"I don't want to be a father," Tony said so sotto voce that Gibbs almost missed it.

The older man felt warmth invading his heart. He'd give everything he had to be Kelly's dad again and Tony didn't want to be Tali's father?

As if sensing Gibbs's thoughts, Tony said, "I know I sound like a monster but usually, you have months to get ready and you usually have a child with a woman you love and have plans for the future with." He took a deep breath. "I loved Ziva but not as a man should love the mother of his kids." Tony walked to the sofa and sat down. "Ziva was a pretty woman but definitely not a woman to have children with... at least not for me. We had too many bad moments."

"Such as?" Gibbs pushed.

Tony shrugged. "Old story for another time."

Gibbs just nodded. Gibbs knew bad moments, but decided to not press. There'd be time for that later.

"I shouldn't have left you alone when we sent you to look for her. I should have come with you." Gibbs shook his head and sat down on the coffee table in front of Tony. "I knew you were in a bad place and she was a wreck."

"Ziva was so upset and questioning her entire life. I was so desperate to get her back that I said things...Oh, God!" he sighed loudly and leaned heavily against the backrest. "If I think about everything I said!" He hid his face in his hands.

"What did you say?" Gibbs asked and couldn't help but grin when he was the expression on Tony's face.

"It seems like a dream." Tony shook his head and rubbed his neck with both of his hands. "I feel like there was someone else talking for me."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, I know that feeling," he said.

"And that night…" Tony sat up and rested his elbows against his knees. "We were so upset. We both knew she wouldn't come back to DC. Once again I was losing an important woman in my life. We talked for hours..."

"You drank," Gibbs added and Tony nodded.

"I thought she was on pill."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I know. I should have used protection anyway but we weren't so lucid...no love, just lust and sex to heal wounds and forget about fears and pain."  
Gibbs nodded in understanding. H*ll! His first marriage, after Shannon and Kelly died, had been almost only about that!

"And now I have a daughter I didn't know about 'cause her mother didn't bother to call me," he paused for a moment and then added. "I still can't believe that, if Ziva hadn't died, I'd never know about Tali."

Gibbs nodded, clearly disappointed by Ziva's decision.

"I'm alone with a child to raise," Tony whispered.

"You're not alone." Gibbs squeezed his shoulders.

Tony gave him a very doubtful look.

"I know. You have every reason to doubt me, but I mean it."

"Gibbs, do you blame me because Luke shot you?" Tony asked suddenly.

"Absolutely not! Why do you think so?"

"In the last six years, you've treated me more and more like an idiot and a burden. Sometimes I even had the feeling that you couldn't stand to be in the same room with me. It all started after Rivkin and it worsened every year. When Ziva quit, I hoped you and me would get back to the past. I hoped we'd be a team again 'cause you wouldn't be so busy protecting and justifying her, but it didn't happen. I was just a man you were forced to work with most of the time."

Gibbs opened his mouth but Tony didn't let him speak. "Some days were better than others and so I kept hoping. It was up and down all the time and... I've got to be honest, it's exhausting," Tony sighed. "Then Luke shot you and..."

"It changed me," Gibbs said and got a nod from his SFA in response. "It was all so messed up. My life, my job... everything." Gibbs got up and started pacing the room.

"Why did you ask me what I wanted?" Tony asked from the couch.

"Because I thought it was time for you to move on."

"So you want me off your team?" Tony chocked.

Gibbs shook his head. "I want you to have your own life and job. Away from me and all my problems."

"So you pushed me away?" Tony asked and Gibbs nodded. "Don't you think it's a bit stupid?"

Gibbs' glare was deadly but DiNozzo didn't flinch. "You made me hate you, doubt you, doubt myself, and feel like an idiot and a failure."

The team leader rubbed his face. "Yeah. Not my best idea."

"Da*n straight!" Tony exclaimed as he leaned back against the backrest again. "We're so messed up, Gibbs," he sighed.

"Yep."

"What now? Will we ever be able to fix it?"

They looked at each other for a long moment.

"You tell me," Gibbs said.

Tony bit his lip and took a deep breath. He was about to answer when his cell rang.

He looked at the caller and answered. "Dad, what's going on?...What?!...Wait! Where are you?!" he exclaimed as looked up at Gibbs who immediately frowned. "I'm coming!" Tony shot off the couch and headed towards the door, Gibbs following.

"What's going on, Tony?" the older man asked as he got into Tony's car seconds before Tony peeled away from the curb with a screech of tires.

Tony shot him a look that was pi**ed off and worried at the same time.

TBC

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think.  
Thank you :)


	6. Chapter 6

NB I don't own anything of NCIS

Thank you so much to my BR, USA123. She's amazing!

Thank you all for your support. Grazie!

 _ **"The Future You Didn't Expect"**_

 _Chapter 6_

"Tony, what the h*ll is going on?" a really worried Gibbs asked from the passenger seat as Tony continued to drive like a maniac in the DC night.

"He's packing," replied the younger man through clenched teeth as he took a turn on two wheels.

"Senior?"

Tony just nodded.

"But he'll wait for you before..."

"No. He said he got a call from a business friend and he's leaving in 10," Tony interrupted him as he pushed on the accelerator.

"What? But he can't leave Tali alone," growled Gibbs.

Tony braked and got out of the car without answering. Gibbs followed him up the stairs and to his apartment.

"Dad!" Tony called as he opened the door wide.

"Oh, Junior," Senior entered the living room with a crying Tali in his arm.

The little girl reached out to Tony and he immediately took her in his arms and cuddled her.

Gibbs was behind Tony and was fighting with himself to not beat Senior and kick him out of the apartment.

"What happened?!" Tony raised his voice and Tali, who had calmed down a little, began crying again. "No, little one," he whispered. "Shhhhh...don't worry...shhhhh." He rubbed his hand up and down the little girl's back, trying to calm her.

"I got a call from a friend. He has a very interesting business in Dubai, but I've got to leave in a few minutes," his father replied with a smile. "We could even hook up with some very rich ladies," he winked.

"Dad..." Tony hissed. "I—" his eyes were spitting fire.

Gibbs could no longer hold himself back. "I got this, Tony," Gibbs told his SFA. "You're done with your luggage?" he asked and got a nod from the older man.

The MCRT leader opened the main door, took all Senior's bags and threw them out into the hall.

"Hey!" the older DiNozzo exclaimed angrily.

"Out!" Gibbs pointed with his finger to the hall.

"How dare you?!" Senior took a step towards Gibbs.

"Dad, just go," Tony whispered. His voice was heavy with anger and disappointment.

The older man looked at his son for a very brief moment and was hit by the scene in front of him. Tony was cuddling Tali and she was clutching at his neck for dear life.

He had never lived that moment with his only son. "Tony, you know me...I...I am what I am and—"

"You'll never change. I know," Tony nodded. "I thought you would but I was wrong." Tony took a deep breath. "Now go, please," he gestured with his head towards the door.

Senior nodded and left the apartment without looking back.

When the older man had left the room and Gibbs had closed the door behind him, Tony looked at his boss with such a lost look that Gibbs' heart ached.

"Gibbs, I..." A lump closed Tony's throat.

The grey hair man shook his head. "Sit on the couch and calm her down. I'll take care of the rest." He squeezed Tony's shoulder.

Tony sat down and felt Tali get comfortable against his chest. "Gibbs, thank you," he whispered.

Gibbs stopped in the kitchen doorway and turned back around. "No, Tony. Thank you for giving us...me a chance to fix in the past years."

The looked at each other for a few seconds and they found in the other's eyes the connection that they'd lost and missed for too many years.

* * *

Later that night, while Tali was peacefully sleeping in Tony's room, Gibbs and his SFA found themselves on the couch.

"You should sleep," Gibbs murmured, nursing some bourbon.

"Can't," whispered Tony, staring at his own bourbon on the little table in front of them.

Gibbs looked up and began studying Tony's face. He had never seen the younger man so overwhelmed by a situation.

"Who did you call?" Tony asked.

Gibbs was surprised by this question because he didn't know DiNozzo had heard him talking on the phone from the bedroom.

"I called Abby," he answered.

Tony turned to him but didn't say anything and Gibbs nodded.

"So Tali is my daughter," Tony stated. He took a deep breath and felt Gibbs' hand squeezing his shoulder.

The younger man stood up, walked to the window and stared at the black sky.

They shared a very long moment of silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

Gibbs was really worried about Tony and the tornado that had hit his life. The older man had tried to put some distance between himself and Tony because he didn't want the younger man to end up alone and with only his job in his life. Earlier that evening, the team leader had realized that he had just hurt his SFA and made him feel like he had done something wrong.  
Tony needed him and Gibbs was now determined to do all he could to help him.

He shook his head and thought about Ziva and what that woman had done to their lives.

The former gunnery sergeant thought about the last ten years. He had treated her like a daughter and had forgiven her for things he never would have for anyone else. Rethinking about all they'd been through with her and, above all, because of her, made the older man realized that Ziva's arrival had been a bad thing for their unusual family and their NCIS team.

Tony felt numb.

He hated himself for his recklessness and stupidity. He hated Ziva for not telling him about Tali and all the things she had done to him since her arrival. All the humiliations and pain she had caused him now made him wonder how it had been possible he had ended up in bed with her.

 _I didn't love her. I'm sure about that._  
 _She was family... as Gibbs and all the others on the team, but I didn't love her as... as I loved Jeanne._  
 _Oh, God! Why didn't I leave with her? Why did I burn her letter and stay? Idiot!_

Now Tony had a child to care of. He needed to make her life beautiful, protect her from her mother's past and the way she arrived in this world.

He had been sincere with Gibbs when he had told the older man that he didn't want to be a father. Not in this moment of his life and not alone. He knew that it was wrong but he couldn't help it.

Tony shook his head and a sad chuckle escaped from his lips.

He felt Gibbs' eyes on him and turned to find his boss staring at him with a questioning look.

"Something funny, DiNozzo?"

"I just thought that I don't like my daughter's name. I've always thought I'd name my daughter after my mom," he explained.

"She's still very young. You can change her name," Gibbs shrugged as he stood up.

"Won't it be disrespectful towards her mother?"

"What about a double name?" Gibbs suggested.

"Elisabeth Tali DiNozzo?" Tony seemed to be tasting the name on his lips. "I like that," he said with a smile that quickly dropped off his face as realization set in. "What am I going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

Tony leaned against the window and sighed. "I'm everything to that little girl now and I need to take care of her."

Gibbs nodded.

"With our job... I mean...it's dangerous and if something bad happens to me, she'll be completely alone in the world... I can't do that to her," he shook his head.

"There's plenty of parents who work as LEOs or in the armed forces. Do you think they're reckless parents?" Gibbs asked and, though his question could seem harsh, his tone was gentle.

"No," Tony whispered. "I think they're brave and I'm sure their children are very proud of them."

Gibbs just raised his eyebrows and Tony nodded in agreement.

"So?"

"So, you'll take a paternity leave and get Tali and yourself a routine and then you'll get back to work. If you'll feel that being on active duty doesn't work for you anymore, I'm sure Vance will be glad to find another place for you at NCIS."

"I need a new house," Tony added.

"We'll find it," Gibbs squeezed his SFA's nape and softly smiled.

"We?" Tony raised his eyebrows. Gibbs' willingness to help him was a bit disconcerting after so many months of disregard and coldness.

"Yes," the older man replied firmly. "If you'll let me, we'll get through all of this mess together."

"And then you'll leave again?"

Gibbs shook his head and inhaled deeply. "I'll be by your and your kid's side as long as you'll let me."

"That's going to be the rest of your life," Tony grinned.

"Deal!" Gibbs stretched his hand out and Tony shook it.

"Should I go to Israel and find answers about Ziva? I mean, Ducky said that they didn't find anything useful to have a DNA test and be sure that Ziva is..."

"Don't worry about the case. We'll take care of it. If we need to, we'll ask for Mossad's help, okay?"

Tony nodded. "Gibbs, I already need a favor."

"Yeah?"

"I'd like you to be Tali's godfather and guardian if anything happens to me," Tony said softly as he looked at the man in front of him.

He saw Gibbs' eyes shining with unshed tears as he nodded.

"Thank you," the new dad smiled.

They looked at each other for a brief moment and then hugged tightly.

"You take care of yourself and your family, DiNozzo. Your job on my team will be waiting for you..." He squeezed the nape of Tony's neck again. "And remember that you're not alone."

"Copy that, boss," Tony choked out, causing Gibbs to grin. Tony had called him 'boss' after a long time and he now felt certain that everything was going to be fine from now on.

Despite all that had happened in the past in Ziva's life, between her and Tony, and how the little girl had come in the world, any child was a blessing from God.

Tony felt safe and confident about their future now 'cause now he was sure he still had his family by his side.

He also knew that Elisabeth Tali would be raised in love and harmony surrounded by an unusual but caring family and she'd always have a guardian angel like Gibbs protecting her.

 **The End**

* * *

What do you think? I hope I didn't disappoint you :)


	7. Chapter 7

NB I don't own anything of NCIS

Thank you so much to my BR, USA123. She's so great!

Grazie to all of you!

I decided to add another chapter... or better, an alternative ending with a surprise... ;)

 _ **"The Future You Didn't Expect"**_

 _Alternative Ending._

"Tony, what the h*ll is going on?" a really worried Gibbs asked from the passenger seat as Tony continued to drive like a maniac in the DC night.

"He's packing," the younger man replied through clenched teeth as he took a turn on two wheels.

"Senior?"

Tony just nodded.

"But he'll wait for you before—"

"No. He said he got a call from a business friend and he's leaving in ten," Tony interrupted him as he pushed harder on the accelerator.

"What? But he can't leave Tali alone," growled Gibbs.

Tony threw the car into park and got out without answering. Gibbs followed him up the stairs and to his apartment.

"Dad!" Tony called as he opened the door wide.

"Oh, Junior," Senior entered the living room with a crying Tali in his arm.

The little girl reached out to Tony and he immediately took her in his arms and cuddled her.

Gibbs was behind Tony and was fighting with himself to not physically kick Senior out of the apartment.

"What happened?!" Tony raised his voice and Tali, who had just calmed down a little, began crying again. "No, little one," he whispered. "Shhhhh...don't worry...shhhhh." He rubbed his hand up and down the little girl's back, trying to calm her.

"I got a call from a friend. He has a very interesting business in Dubai but I've got to leave in a few minutes," his father replied with a smile. "We could even hook up with some very rich ladies," he winked.

"Dad..." Tony hissed. "I—" his eyes were spitting fire.

Gibbs could no longer hold himself back. "I got this, Tony," Gibbs told his SFA. "You're done with your luggage?" he asked and got a nod from the older man.

The MCRT leader opened the main door, took all Senior's bags and threw them out into the hall.

"Hey!" the older DiNozzo exclaimed angrily.

"Out!" Gibbs pointed with his finger to the hall.

"How dare you?!" Senior took a step towards Gibbs.

"Dad, just go," Tony whispered. His voice was heavy with anger and disappointment.

The older man looked at his son for a very brief moment and was hit by the scene in front of him: Tony cuddling Tali who was clutching at his neck for dear life.

He had never lived that moment with his only son. "Tony, you know me...I...I am what I am and—"

"You'll never change. I know," Tony nodded. "I thought you would but I was wrong." Tony took a deep breath. "Now go, please," he gestured with his head towards the door.

Senior nodded and left the apartment without looking back.

After Gibbs had closed the door behind him, Tony turned to his boss with such a lost look that Gibbs' heart ached.

"Gibbs, I—" a lump closed Tony's throat before he could finish.

The grey hair man shook his head. "Sit on the couch and calm her down. I'll take care of the rest." He squeezed Tony's shoulder.

Tony sat down and felt Tali shift against his chest. "Gibbs, thank you," he whispered.

Gibbs stopped in the kitchen doorway and turned back around. "No, Tony. Thank you for giving us...me a chance to fix the past few years."

They looked at each other for a few seconds and found in the other's eyes the connection that they'd lost and missed for too many years.

* * *

Later that night, while Tali was peacefully sleeping in Tony's room, Gibbs and his SFA found themselves on the couch, both lost in their thoughts.

Tony was playing and replaying what had happened in Israel the last time he had seen Ziva and he couldn't believe that they had ended up in bed. How it was possible that, after being treated like scum for so many years, he had felt the desire to sleep with her, was beyond his comprehension.

 _I must have been pretty drunk!  
How on earth is it possible I didn't use protection? I always do that...heck! I did it with Wendy though we were going to marry!_

He rubbed his face, stood up and stopped in front of the window.

Only in that moment did Tony realize Gibbs hadn't said anything for a while. It wasn't so unusual for his functionally-mute boss to stay silent for hours but this was not Gibbs' usual mutism.

Tony turned and began studying Gibbs' face.

The older man was staring at his bourbon and making it spin in the glass. His forehead was rippled and he kept clenching and unclenching his jaw.

"Gibbs," Tony called him softly but didn't get any reaction. "Gibbs," he repeated, but the other man didn't even turn.

Tony walked back to couch and plopped down next to his mentor. "Gibbs, what's going on?" he asked worried.

The older man looked at him with such a hard look that Tony thought he was mad at him.

"I know I disap—" he hurried to justify himself but was stopped by Gibbs shaking his head. "What?"

The team leader stood up and started pacing the living room while Tony kept following his movements in confusion.

"I called Abby," Gibbs finally said.

Tony stared at him expectantly. "Yeah, I've heard you. So? What happened? Something new about the case?"

Gibbs took a deep breath and shook his head.

"She has the results from the DNA test, doesn't she?" Tony's green eyes widened.

Gibbs nodded.

"So?" Tony repeated nervously.

"It doesn't match," Gibbs whispered, staring Tony straight in his eyes.

"What?!" Tony jumped off the couch. "'Ya mean that..." he trailed off.

"Tali is not your daughter."

These five words had the effect of a bomb.

It seemed that Tony couldn't breathe. He was staring at Gibbs and opening and closing his mouth like a fish but no sound came forth.

The younger man's breath suddenly became heavy and, if Gibbs hadn't grabbed his shoulders, Tony would have fallen down.

"Hey!" Gibbs slightly slapped Tony's face. "Hey!" he raised his voice a bit.

Tony looked at him openmouthed. His head was light. He felt like he was drunk.

"I'm... I'm free," he whispered and chuckled.

Gibbs just nodded, grinning. He knew Tony had reacted to the news about his paternity like everyone had expected him to react: take responsibility for what you did, face the problem, deal with it and bury your feelings.

But he also knew that, deep down, Tony hated that situation—even before Tony confessed that he didn't want to be a father. Though he had been surprised to hear those words, Gibbs hadn't believed his SFA was ready to be Tali's dad.

Tony took the glass of bourbon that was on the coffee table and drank it in one gulp. Then he stood up, looked around his apartment and took a deep breath.

"I don't know how I feel, Gibbs," he shook his head. He couldn't stop smiling

"You'll get there" Gibbs half-smiled as he stood up as well.

"What am I going to do now?"

Gibbs frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Tali, Gibbs," Tony turned and looked at the little girl peacefully sleeping in his bed. "She's alone in the world and I said I'd take care of her even if she was not mine."

"We could find her father?" Gibbs proposed.

"Gibbs," Tony swallowed, trying to calm down. "Ziva told Orli that Tali was mine."

"I know."

"She told Orli that I was the only possibility."

"Clearly she was wrong," Gibbs replied not understanding where Tony was heading with his words.

"What if the results are wrong?"

"Abby re-did the DNA test three times and got the same result." The older man squeezed Tony's shoulder. "Tali is not your daughter."

Tony nodded. "But Ziva wanted me to be her dad."

"But you are not."

"I told Tali I am her Aba. She thinks I'm her daddy…Don't know why, but I've got the feeling that Ziva told Tali that too."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Do you think Ziva lied on purpose?" she asked, but Tony shook his head. "DiNozzo, I don't understand what—"

"I think Ziva wanted me to be her little girl's father because she wanted to be sure that Tali was safe."

"So you think she entrusted her daughter to you and convinced herself that you were her father because the alternative was not safe?"

Tony nodded. "Tali's part of the family and I want to take care of her. I want to keep her safe."

Now it was Gibbs' turn to nod, perfectly understanding what Tony meant. "We'll do it together."

In unison, they both scrubbed at their faces and Tony chuckled when he realized what they'd done.

Then his expression sobered. "What a mess," Tony whispered.

"Yep."

Tony walked to his bedroom and stopped at the door. "She's so innocent... the only innocent in this mess."

Gibbs, who had followed his SFA, nodded and squeezed Tony's shoulder.

"'Ya know, I was starting to like being a father," Tony chuckled sadly. "But at the same time I felt trapped. I was suffocating and didn't know what to do." He turned to Gibbs. "Thank you for being by my side."

Gibbs shook his head. "I should have been by your side since the beginning. I should never have left your side, Tony."

"You're here now and that's what matters," Tony said, smiling softly.

"Still it shouldn't have happened," Gibbs replied and Tony could see guilt in his eyes.

The younger man just nodded.

Gibbs walked back to the couch while Tony sat on the piano bench.

"We should call Orli and tell her about Tali's paternity," Gibbs said but Tony quickly shook his head.

"If she'll know that I'm not Tali's father, she'll want to take her back to Israel to find her real dad. We can't leave Tali alone in that country, Gibbs!"

"She wouldn't be alone, Tony. She'd be with her real father."

Tony nodded and felt a hint of jealousy. He was still upset and confused by the turmoil of the last few hours and he couldn't understand what he really felt. Tony was happy that Tali was not his daughter but at the same time he had started loving her and wanted to protect her.

"We are both tired. We should rest or we won't be able to think clearly," Gibbs suggested as he leaned heavily against the backrest of the couch.

"Can't sleep. You?"

Gibbs shook his head.

Tony stood up and, after checking on Tali again to be sure she was sleeping peacefully, he sat down next to Gibbs.

"What should we do?" the younger man asked.

"We can't hide the fact that Tali's not yours forever."

"Orli loves Tali and she really loved Ziva too. Maybe if we talk to her, she'll agree to leave Tali with us," Tony reasoned.

"You think she'll believe you?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows and saw Tony shake his head. "Me neither."

"So?"

"Did she already leave for Tel Aviv?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Maybe if we show her how happy Tali is here, she'll understand our point of view."

"I don't know, Gibbs," Tony sighed. "I don't think she's going to want to leave Tali with a stranger."

"I think it's your only option DiNozzo. Orli's part of your life now. The two of you have to be on good terms in case Tali would need something from her biological family."

"You're right Gibbs," Tony said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "We'll call her in the morning."

The room fell into a brief silence, broken only by Tony yawning so loudly his jaw cracked.

"You should sleep, Tony," Gibbs whispered.

"You too, Gibbs," Tony smirked.

"Yep, but you're the one who was stressing out all day" the older man replied, grinning. Then he stood up and motioned toward the sofa. "You sleep here. I'll take the inflatable mattress."

A sharp look from Gibbs kept Tony from protesting and he obediently lay down on the sofa. Gibbs then covered Tony with a light blanket.

"You can find another blanket in the wardrobe near the door," Tony sighed as he closed his eyes.

Gibbs gt the blanket and then he laid down as well.

"Thank you, boss," Tony whispered and a happy smile graced Gibbs' face.

* * *

Five hours later, the ring of Gibbs' cell woke them both up.

"Gibbs...yes, Leon...he's here with me, do you want to...WHAT?!"

At the shout, Tali woke up crying and Tony literally jumped off the sofa and ran to her while glaring at Gibbs.

"How is it possible?" Gibbs hissed, lowering his voice as he got up from the mattress and walked to the kitchen to make some coffee, already sensing that that day would be long and very difficult. ""Where's she?" he asked as Tony walked into the kitchen comforting Tali.

It was such a sweet scene: Tony was holding Tali in his arms and making her laugh with silly faces and faking the voice of the bunny he had in his hand.

They looked so happy and relaxed Gibbs' heart ached at the thought of what was going to happen.

Tony looked at him and his smile immediately dropped off his face. _What?_ he mouthed.

Gibbs just shook his head. "We'll be there ASAP, Leon," he murmured and ended the call.

"What happened?" Tony asked worried, pulling Tali closer to his chest.

"Orli didn't leave DC yesterday. Last night she got some news about the fire and went to the Navy Yard."

"And…"

"She and Vance talked about the fire and our case. Then they decided to compare evidence from NCIS and Mossad so they went down to Abby's lab. Abby was working in the other room and the results were on the counter."

Tony's eyes widened as he realized what had happened. "We have to go, Gibbs! We have to prove to her Tali is happy here!"

Gibbs reached out and grabbed Tony's shoulder, keeping him from leaving the kitchen. "She's hungry Tony. Vance can wait five minutes while you feed her."

Tony looked at the girl, who did indeed look hungry.

"Right, sure." Tony handed Tali to Gibbs, who put her in the highchair and tied on her bib, while he began warming some milk for oatmeal and mashed apple.

"So what did Vance want exactly?" Tony asked in a much calmer voice as he began feeding Tali.

"Just to meet us in his office. Alone," Gibbs informed him. "We can leave Tali with Bishop or Abby."

Tony just nodded absently and began to clean Tali's face.

"Do you need help getting her ready?"

"No," Tony whispered, sad. "Right, Tali?" He smiled his best fake smile while he took her in his arms. He stood there for a second then asked, "Boss, is it crazy if I don't want to let her go?"

Tony's look was so lost that Gibbs squeezed his shoulders, trying to encourage him. "No," the older man replied, barely audible.

Gibbs hugged Tony and Tali with one arm and the little girl surprised him with a kiss on his cheek.

Both men chuckled through teary eyes.

* * *

Tony and Gibbs entered Vance's office and found Orli and Vance waiting for them with a Mossad Agent the team knew very well, Officer Malachi Ben-Gidon.

They all greeted each other with a series of nods.

The silence in the office was heavy and loaded of tension.

"So it seems our dear Ziva was wrong and Tali is not your daughter, Agent DiNozzo," the Director of Mossad began coldly. After a brief pause and a quick glance at Gibbs, Tony nodded.

"Where is Tali?" the woman asked.

"With Agent Bishop and Miss Sciuto," Gibbs replied just as icily, when it seemed Tony had lost his voice.

The younger man looked over at Malachi and saw an unexpected sympathy. The Mossad Officer softly smiled and Tony felt some tension leave his soul.

"Good," Orli said. "Please bring her here so we can leave for Tel Aviv."

All the men looked at each other in disbelief, shocked by her coldness.

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" Vance asked sensing that Tony and Gibbs were going to explode.

"There is nothing to say," Orli replied. "Little Tali is not Agent DiNozzo's daughter, so there is no reason to leave her here."

"No reason?!" Tony finally exclaimed. "You…we all told her I'm her dad and she's getting used to me...us!"

"In one day?" Orli smirked.

"Yes!" Tony retorted. "Tali has already been traumatized enough for her entire life and now that she feels finally safe, you want to destroy her world again?" He took two steps towards the woman. "Do you have a heart or not?" he hissed, piercing her with his green eyes.

Orli winced and lost some her arrogance.

"Let's all calm down, please," Vance's calm voice broke the silence. "Director," he addressed Orli. "I think we should understand what is best for the child."

The woman took a few steps away from Tony then took a deep breath and turned to Vance. "What is best for Tali is for her to live in the only place she has known as her home since her birth. We will investigate and find her real father so she can finally live with her family."

"Director Elbaz," Gibbs said, his voice deceptively calm. "Ziva was sure that Tony was Tali's father."

"But he is not," the woman interrupted him.

"True, but Ziva wanted Tony to be Tali's dad. She knew that her daughter would be safe with him. She entrusted Tali to him and I think we should honor her wishes." He turned to his SFA, who still looked very upset and angry. "Tony's willing to accept this role and we all will help him."

"I am sure that Agent DiNozzo wants to keep Tali because she is the daughter of his soulmate," she slightly smirked but frowned when she saw both Tony and Gibbs shaking their head. "No?" she asked.

"No," Tony whispered. "But I want to honor Ziva's wish where this little girl is concerned."

"I am sorry, but you do not have custody of Tali or any rights to her. I still am her guardian so I will bring her back to Israel and find her father."

"No," Gibbs shook his head vehemently.

"Please, no," Tony choked out.

"Director Elbaz, please. Think about what you're going to do and, above all, what you'll put Tali through," Vance added, but the woman was clearly immovable.

* * *

The next few hours passed in the blink of an eye.

To Tony it felt like a cruel witch was playing with his life and feelings. He felt trapped in a crazy nightmare and disconnected from reality.

His brain and his heart refused to accept what was happening.

Gibbs was really worried about his young friend who looked completely detached from what was happening. He kept checking on Tony and, every time, he found his SFA's eyes locked onto Tali, who kept looking at him, searching for answers and reassurance.

Despite Director Elbaz trying to keep Tali by her side, the little girl kept running to Tony, grabbing his hand and hugging his leg.

Although Tony felt lost, he didn't show it around the little girl. He never lost his smile and kept joking and distracting her as much as possible.

* * *

Too quickly they found themselves at the airport.

"Boss, we can't let her take Tali away," Tony said, his distraught voice striking Gibbs' heart as physically as a blow.

They were watching Orli literally dragging Tali to the airplane, while little girl cried, kicked, refused to walk and kept pulling away from her.

"We can't do anything, Tony." Gibbs squeezed his shoulder as a lump sealed off his throat.

"I'm sorry, Tony," Vance whispered. "That little one might not be your own flesh and blood, but it's clear she loves you like a dad." He breathed deeply.

Tony just nodded and bit his lower lip as tears filled his eyes.

Suddenly, little Tali kicked Orli's shin and made her lose her balance. Trying to not fall down, the woman let go of Tali's hand and the child ran away as fast as her little legs allowed her.

She ran directly to Tony crying and calling "Daddy!" at the top of her lungs.

Tony crouched down and she landed in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy! No go!" she kept saying through the biggest tears Tony, Gibbs and Vance had ever seen. "Daddy me!" she clutched his jacket with her little fists and hid her face in his neck.

Tony couldn't stop the tears that were now rolling down on his cheeks as he hugged the little girl tightly and kept whispering reassuring words to her.

Gibbs and Vance looked at each other, grinning.

"Like mother like daughter," Gibbs said.

"Definitely," Vance replied as they both looked at Orli, who was trying to recompose with her officers' help.

After a few minutes, the Mossad Director reached them, assisted by Malachi, who couldn't hide an amused grin.

"Are you all right, Director?" Vance asked, only out of courtesy because he really disliked that woman and what she wanted to do.

Orli just nodded and took a deep breath. "Agent DiNozzo, please let me..." she began.

Hearing her voice made Tali turn toward her and try to kick her. "No!" she kept screaming as she tried to punch her.

Tony took a few steps away from Orli so Tali couldn't reach her. "Tali, no," he said softly. She looked at him. "No," he shook his head. "We do not kick people." He took her little fists in his hands. "No kick. No punch. Okay?"

The little girl frowned and they all saw Ziva's look in her eyes. She briefly looked Orli and then, pointing to her, she turned to Tony. "NO!" she shook her head firmly.

Tony just kissed her forehead and let her lay her head on his shoulder.

"Director, please. Let her live here with me. You said that you loved Ziva and this is what Ziva wanted," Tony said. "If you don't care about this little girl, please at least honor her mother's memory."

"Excuse me, Director." Malachi spoke up, making Orli turn. "I was Ziva's friend and, after Tali was born, we met a few times. She wanted her child to be happy and loved. Tony loves Tali. Everyone here loves her and wants to take care of her. She's safe here. Definitely safer that in our country," he added and caressed the little girl's cheek. "She has already lived through a tragedy. Let Tali be happy with people who love her: the family she and her mother have chosen for her."

"Please," Tony whispered, still cuddling Tali.

Orli stayed silent for a few minutes and then she nodded.

After all the men took a collective breath, Tony held out his hand, "Thank you," he choked out.

The older woman shook his hand and then ruffled Tali's curls. "You are a very lucky girl, Tali," she smiled before leaving.

Tony shook Malachi's hand and thanked him, then the Mossad team left DC.

 **Tony's apartment.**

Tony and Gibbs were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Tali was sitting on the carpet, happily playing with a doll Gibbs had bought her on the way home.

"'Ya think I'll be able to take care of her and..." Tony looked over at Tali and the rest of his sentence petered out.

"Have you own life?" Gibbs finished, receiving a nod from the younger man. "I don't see why you can't," he answered as he stood up and went to the kitchen to refill his mug. "I've been thinking about it and I have an offer for you."

Tony just raised his eyebrows and motioned for Gibbs to continue. "Remember that you can say no and you won't get hurt," he grinned. "My house is too big for just one person and you know that I only use the first floor and the basement."

Tony nodded.

"I was thinking that we could renovate the second floor: set up an apartment for you and Tali and build stairs outside, so you'll have your own access. We can take care of her together but you'll still be able to have your privacy." Gibbs looked down at the little girl who was combing the doll's hair. "She could play in the garden and stay with me if you've a date," he grinned.

Tony stared at him openmouthed. "Are you sure, Gibbs? I mean, you love your privacy and your lonely life. If we come to live with you—"

"Maybe I don't like my lonely life anymore," the older man interjected.

"Gibbs." Tony shifted on the chair uncomfortably. "Upstairs there's... I mean, there's Kelly's room and I don't want—"

"It's time that that room is filled with toys, laughs and dreams again, Tony," Gibbs softly smiled as a veil of melancholy blurred his vision.

He looked down and met Tali's eyes. She smiled at him and he felt his heart jump with happiness and sadness at the same time. "I'm sure, Tony," he choked out, caressing the little girl's soft curls.

Tony just nodded, too overwhelmed by Gibbs' kindness.

 **Five weeks later.**

Gibbs was in his basement sanding a rocking horse, when he heard a sweet voice calling him: "Bibbis? Whe'e you?"

"I'm down here, Tali," Gibbs called back.

"No down. Daddy say no," she stated, peeking out of the door.

Gibbs put down the sandpaper and made his way upstairs. Once he was on the landing, Tali immediately reached out to him. "Up!" she jumped.

The grey-haired man picked her up, locked the door behind them and walked to the kitchen. "Daddy's right," he told her. "It's dangerous going down the stairs alone." He gave her some apple juice. "Where's daddy?"

"Out," she pointed to the backyard so, juice in hand, they walked outside.

Tony heard them coming and turned. "Gibbs, what do think you about pizza for dinner?"

"Piz'a! Piz'aaaaaa!" Tali clapped her hands happily.

"I take it as a yes," Tony laughed and was soon joined by Gibbs.

"We could eat outside," the older man proposed as he put Tali down so she could play with her favorite pink and green ball.

* * *

"No, Tali. That's daddy's pizza. This is yours," Gibbs explained for the fourth time placing a piece of cheese pizza in front of her.

"No," she pouted. "I eat that." She pointed her little finger at Tony's plate.

"Sweetheart, this pizza has peperoni, sausage and extra cheese. You're not going to like it," Tony tried to explain her, with no success.

Both men looked at each other, helpless.

"Ok, I'll give you a bite so you can see that it's not good." Tony cut a small piece from his slice and handed it over.

"She's so stubborn," Gibbs rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

Tony and Gibbs were ready to see her spit it out, but she surprised them.

"Nom nom! Mo'e!" she opened her little hand and smiled, her mouth all covered with tomato sauce.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think that she's your daughter," Gibbs grinned.

Tony grinned back as he gave Tali another small piece of his pizza.

The little girl took a bite of it and then blew a kiss to her daddy and her Uncle Gibbs.

After many years, Gibbs' neighbors could finally hear a family laughing and happily chatting again.

 **The End.**

* * *

I hope you liked this 'alternative ending' ;)


End file.
